


Mapping alternate universes

by Melime



Series: Not the one you lost [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, F/F, Post Episode: s07e18 Heroes (2)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 10:37:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5087467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is looking for an alternate version of Janet that she can love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mapping alternate universes

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Mapeando universos alternativos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5087482) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for challenge #029 - map.

Sam knew what she was doing was wrong before she even started it, but not even this could keep her from moving forward. The possibility of losing her job and maybe even her freedom wasn’t as scary as the risk she was putting herself and Cassandra in, and yet she couldn’t stop. She almost wished she had never found the portable device that granted her access to alternate realities. It was almost too easy to fake the report that it had been destroyed before she could discover what it did, and then hide it in the base. After that, getting access to a naquadah generator was just a matter of having alone time in the lab, and that she had plenty.

The portable device, unlike the quantum mirror, needed an outside power source, but the advantage was that it opened the portal in the equivalent place in the other universe, regardless of where that universe’s version of itself was. So she was searching in the SGC, she wanted to find a place where Janet was still alive, but she wanted much more than that.

Infinite universes. Everything that you can wish for, probably happened in one of them. She was looking for a Janet that fell in love with a Sam, and lost her. One that came from an universe close enough to hers that she could pretend she was the same person. It wasn’t fair to ask that of anyone, but if she could find the right Janet, she would be so eager to have her Sam back that she wouldn’t mind this.

So she started her mission. Each universe had an unique code that was saved on the device when it first connected, and all she had to do was write down the codes and keep notes on how that universe was. She was mapping them, mapping infinite alternate universes, normally by hacking computers and stealing as much information as she could before dropping the connection. In a good night, she could check half a dozen universes, and she was starting to see some logic in the code. It somehow pointed the relative position of that universe when compared to the originating one, the closer the codes were, the more similar where the universes.

She knew what she was doing was wrong, that’s why she didn’t tell anyone, not even her team, although she trusted them implicitly. Each time she opened a window, she risked detection, and worse, she risked an invasion. Everything for someone she didn’t even know. They were warned about this, the importance of differentiating between people you know and their alternates, but she was throwing caution off the window.

Sam needed Janet back, couldn’t stand to live in an universe where she died a pointless death. Getting her back was worth the risk. Even Daniel was an alternate, originated in another universe and sent there to replace the one that died while she was too far away to help, so she couldn’t see the harm in her actions. All Sam wanted was to have Janet back, it wasn’t fair, she deserved a second chance too, she couldn’t be the only one whose death was final. She knew she had little hope of finding one that was just like she wanted, but it was hope, and it was a project she could work in, so it helped her cope.

She didn’t even think of what she would do if she found the one, figuring she could cross that bridge once she got to it. Later, Sam would regret that, but it would be too late.

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a bit of an introduction for an idea I had, of maybe working in a longer fic where Sam either found out that the quantum mirror wasn't destroyed or finds another way to communicate between universes, and uses that to find a Janet as is described here. She would then find that Janet and they start a secret relationship, while neither is willing to permanently leave her own universe. And some other things, but I don't want to give away the whole story. I just wanted to know if there's interest for such a story.


End file.
